89P13 (Earth-TRN717)
They shortly soon after, found a bounty on a cute cat-like creature that was worth 1,000,000 credits and jumped at this supposedly easy bounty. They quickly realized that this creature was not a cute as originally thought and was chased off the planet when the creature opened its monstrous mouth. Rocket and Groot quickly found another bounty that was worth 500,000 credits who was hiding at an intergalactic restaurant that insisted on cleanness in their customers. After Groot forcibly gave Rocket a bath, Rocket returned the favor by trimming Groot's hair with a chainsaw. The two were able to get into the restaurant and catch the bounty, now earning 500,000 credits. While still at only 500,000 credits, Rocket and Groot decide to participate in a race against Blackjack O'Hare that would earn potentially earn them another half a million credits. Rocket ejects Groot from the ship in an escape pod in an effort to decrease the dead weight and increase his chances of winning. After crashing both of their ships, Blackjack and Rocket jet-pack to the finish line with Groot winning due to his pod crashing into both of them and crossing the finish line. While repairing their ship, Rocket and Groot got sucked into the cold vastness of space and began to slowly freeze until Groot was able to return them both to safety. While still only at a million credits, Rocket and Groot decided to take on the bounty of Space Phantom in an attempt at half a million credits. After shape shifting into Rocket, Space Phantom and Rocket are imprisoned on the ship and tested by Groot to see who is the real one. Groot was able to decipher who the real Rocket was due to his more brash personality, and raise their current balance to 1,500,000 credits. The two soon try to steal some golden nuggets from an unidentified chicken-like alien species. Both narrowly escape until they realized the nugget they had stolen was actually an egg that they chose to return. When retelling the story about Rocket encountering a female rock monster, Rocket became increasingly hungry and decided to take a short cut to a restaurant that took them on a dangerous route that nearly got them killed. They eventually arrived at Delphinus Diner where they realized it was closed and just decided to eat a sandwich made of a dead alien skeleton and some sandals. Rocket and Groot later attempt to sneak into a black tie event where they distract an alien duchess. Rocket was able to pull of the heist for a giant red ruby until the duchess caught them and chased them out of the establishment, leaving them still at 1.5 million credits. As Groot was scavenging for parts in a junkyard, Rocket came across a rodent that was chewing away the ship and decreasing their credit balance. Groot was able to scare off the rodent but the duo's balance had gone down to 1,499,050 credits. The two were able to get their balance back up to 1.5 million, but were still short another 1.5 million. They decided to search for more bounties when Rocket noticed that Groot had a bounty on him for 1.5 million credits. Rocket turned in Groot to receive to bounty, but gave him a stuffed animal that was designed to help Groot escape the cell and get back on the ship. Now with 3,000,000 credits in the bank, Rocket and Groot return to Broker's junkyard to buy the ship of their dreams. After buying the ship, they are introduced to the ship's A.I, AL, who annoys them to the point of returning to buy back their old ship in exchange for Groot's old helmet. They're thankful for getting the ship back until it stops working and begins to float in space with Groot telling Rocket that he told him so. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}